


Rodent

by Hawkguys_and_Coffee



Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Crack, blame discord, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguys_and_Coffee/pseuds/Hawkguys_and_Coffee
Summary: Prompt: RodentHonestly??  Blame discord.
Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951333
Kudos: 6





	Rodent

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing to say here.

There once was a rodent. It lived. Then it died. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Why tf did you read this?


End file.
